


Dangerous Women [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Angel: the Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Vignette, Violence, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Dangerous Women" by tielan.</p><p>"Outnumbered is still outnumbered - whoever happens to be winning - and Maria has never been fond of an unfair fight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Women [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dangerous Women](https://archiveofourown.org/works/669986) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



Length: 7:29  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/dangerous%20women.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created as a treat for WAGFAPE 2016 and for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
